Transformers Animal Warriors!
by WOLFWATCHER12
Summary: AU: On a modern day Earth, the Beast Wars begin. Optimus Primal, and his Maximals must ally themselves with Rad, Spike, Koji, Kicker, Coby, Jack and their friends in order to take down Megatron and his Predacons, and keep planet Earth safe from harm. Plus, it includes some OC's of mine: Dillon Banner and Solarmax (a maximal I created). Multiple Parings, and so on and so forth.


Howdy everybody in computer-land! WOLFWATCHER12 coming at you with an all NEW action-packed story. It's my very first Transformers Fanfiction. In this story it unites RID(Robots In Disguise)2001, Armada, Energon, Cybertron, Beast Wars and G1. So, for this story, I also made an OC; Dillon Banner and a new Maximal; Solarmax. Dillon has chronicled the adventures of the Transformers, and has been in suspended animation since 1987. So, now he is awakened by an urgent call to action after Megatron and the Predacons arrive on Earth to seek out Energon. So, Dillon calls Koji, Rad, Kicker, Coby and Spike together along with their friends to join the Maximals and some returning heroes as well as a bunch of other surprises. So sit back, relax and enjoy!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers in any way. All rights go to Hasbro.

* * *

Chapter 1: Battle Stations!

Millions of years ago, on a planet called Cybertron, life existed. But not our kind of life. Robots that had emotions inhabited the cities of the planet. These beings became known as Transformers. For millions of years, they have been split into two factions; Autobots and Decepticons. But the Decepticons, led by the maniacal Megatron were driven by the goal of total domination. To this end, they have followed them from Cybertron to planet Earth and back again. But the Autobots led by Optimus Prime were not easily defeated. That was when they're ancient enemy; Unicron, a planet-sized Transformer sought to destroy Cybertron and Earth. But Optimus managed to defeat Unicron, but knowing that Unicron was now beaten, the Autobot leader was now leading a bunch of new battles. And in the past, another battle was waged. This was the Beast Wars. Optimus Primal; Leader of the Maximals (descendants of the Autobots) was now up against a new version of Megatron who was now leading the Predacons (descendants of the Decepticons). But after the Beast Wars, the Maximals returned to Cybertron only to find out that Megatron had taken over Cybertron by stealing everyone's Spark(the heart of a Transformer). Optimus along with Cheetor, Rattrap, Blackarachnia and their newest member; Nightscream went on a crusade to finally vanquish Megatron and his Vehicons. Blackarachnia found out that Thrust was actually Waspinator and Jetstorm was her love interest; Silverbolt. After Cybertron was free from Megatron's control, a bunch of other battles happened. But a human from Earth has chronicled the adventures of the Transformers and has placed himself in suspended animation in the year 1987.

Now we leap 27 years later, in the city of Seattle Washington, we find a building inside the forest there. This was the home of Dillon Banner for years. He got rich after his book about heroes from another world made sales for 3 years straight. Here he lies in the suspended animation as he was in before. But little did he have yet to know, the Predacons were on their way to Earth. They were arriving in a ship that they called; The Cyropred. This time, the crew was comprised of Starscream, Scorponok, Terrorsaur, Waspinator, Tarantulas, Rampage, Soundwave, Rumble, Frenzy, Ravage, Buzzsaw, Skywarp, Thundercracker, Dinobot and of course, Megatron himself. Megatron entered the main hold of the ship where he held one of his meetings.

"Starscream, report!" he said.

"Lord Megatron, we have reached the coordinates of the Energon source." Starscream replied. "What shall we do?"

"Land somewhere hidden. And do not draw attention to us." Megatron ordered.

"Yes, lord Megatron." Starscream said as he followed the instructions and activated the cloaking device on their vessel. So they landed somewhere in which no one could see them. They picked a deserted volcanic hideout. It was dark and brooding just like them.

"Computer, is there Energon here?" Megatron asked the navigation system.

"Confirmed." the computer replied.

"Excellent! But how much?" Megatron asked again.

"It would seem that there is enough to fuel our ship." the computer said. "But, you'll need to be in disguise to look for it. Cause, we cannot be exposed by the humans. No matter what the cost may be."

Megatron felt a little outraged and pounded his fist against the arm of his throne. "Very well then. We shall crate alternate forms based on the animals of this planet." He then turned his head to Soundwave. "Soundwave, activate the scanners!" he ordered.

"Scanners, activated at your command Megatron." he said in a computerized voice. He activates the scanners and selected beast forms for all of them. Megatron was now a dragon, Soundwave was a Liger, Starscream, Skywarp and Thundercracker were all condors. Buzzsaw and Terrorsaur became a pteradactyl, Ravage was a panther, Dinobot was a Velociraptor. Rumble and Frenzy were both turned into beetles. Tarantulas was a tarantula. Waspinator was a wasp. Scorponok was a scorpion and Rampage became a crab.

"Ah, yes! With these beast forms, we will plunder this world!" Megatron said as he gave orders to his minions. "Now, patrol the planet and look for Energon!"

"Yes, Lord Megatron!" the lot of them said in unison and bolted off for their respective mission spots.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Dillon Banner's mansion, there was a beeping sound and the hatch opened and Dillon opened his eyes. The computer of the pod said, **"Healing process complete! You are fully healed, Mr. Banner."** He tried to adjust his eyes to see in this light. "Room...Spinning...Ugh!" he groaned as he finally got his eyes adjusted. "Man, what a long sleep." he said as he stretched his arms and legs. "DARWIN, how long have I been asleep?" he asked DARWIN.

 **"By my estimations, 27 years."** DARWIN said as he broke the news.

"That long eh?" Dillon wondered. "Wow! No wonder I'm so groggy. So, what's happened?" he asked.

 **"It would seem that Megatron has returned and is leading the Predacons."** DARWIN replied. Dillon was shocked to hear this sort of news and knew he had to do something.

"Then I'm gonna have to call the Autobots to help." Dillon said as he went over to a console he had in case this sort of thing happened.

 **"One problem, Mike."** DARWIN said as he interrupted the young man. **"The Autobots have been upgraded to Maximals. And Optimus has been stabbed with an Energon Dagger by Megatron."**

Dillon was surprised by this shocking turn of events. "WHAT OPTIMUS IS GONE!? NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he shouted as he clenched his fist and pounded it against the desk to the side of him. "Well, we'll have to fix that. Did you find a way to bring his spark back?"

 **"Yes, I did."** DARWIN replied. **"Now we also need to call the humans that the Autobots made allies with. Do you have any ideas?"** he asked.

"As a matter of fact, I do." Dillon said as he pulled up some files that were stored in his computer mainframe. On it popped the pictures of Spike Witwicky, Koji Onishi, Rad White, Chad 'Kicker' Jones and Coby Hansen. "These boys are needed as are they're friends. I need to bring them here. But how?" he wondered as he put his hand to his chin. It was then that DARWIN had the solution.

 **"How about using the global space bridge?"**

"Good thinking!" Dillon got to work utilizing the GSB, and sent out portals all over the generations. Spike noticed one appearing out of nowhere while on his date with Carly. Koji noticed one popping up in the park where him and his friends, Carl and Jenny were at. Heck, Dr. Kennith Onishi; Koji's dad was getting the message from Mike. Rad, and his friends, Carlos Lopez and Alexis Thi Dang noticed that a portal was opening up in front of them. Kicker and his family noticed this as well. Even Dr. Brian Jones was inquired by this sudden change. Kicker got his battle suit on and went to investigate. Misha Miramond also went with him to have a look at this. Coby along with younger brother Bud and their friend Lori Michaels were looking at this as well. But little did they know, Prof. Lucy Suzuki was looking at this as well. Once they all stepped through the portals, they soon found them selves outside of Dillon's manor; Banner Estate. They were all on different sides of the mansion. Kicker and Misha were at the back entrance, Rad, Carlos and Alexis were at the garage door, Coby, Bud and Lori were at the conservatory entrance and Koji along Carl and Jenny were at the front door. But little did they know that on the track was a red sports car that was driven by the one who wanted Side Burn to leave her alone. This was Kelly Starlight.

( **A/N: I felt like giving Kelly a last name.** )

She got out and noticed that she was on what looked like a race track surrounding a mansion.

"Huh, where am I?" she asked herself. She began to look around and noticed the estate right in front of her. "Oh wow! There's some sort of mansion right here! Maybe whoever lives here can put me up for the night!" she said feeling in a good mood and ran over where Kicker and Misha were at. Kicker and Misha turned around fast and saw Kelly running towards their position. She pushed them down and through the door. "Oh, sorry about that! I didn't mean to bump into anybody!" she said frantically and apologetically.

"No harm done." Misha said as she giggled a little bit. "Kicker and I were wondering who lives in this estate same as you." Misha looked at the young lady and asked, "So, who are you?"

The bluenett decided to introduce herself. "My name's Kelly Starlight. And lately I've been having bad luck." she explained her plight. "Everywhere I go, I always ran into a guy whose been driving a blue car with it's engine sticking out of it's hood. And he's always flirting with my car! That guy is so weird and I just can't seem to get away from him!" she said as she was having a panic attack. Kicker grabbed her by the shoulders and said, "Simmer down! Don't worry! He won't bother you here! I haven't seen him right now."

Misha than wanted to know what the guy's car looked like. "So, what did his vehicle look like?" she asked.

"Well, it was a blue sports car, with light blue flames on the side. And he sounded like a surfer in his voice and he kept following me and wouldn't leave me be!" she replied.

"Well, whoever he is, he's gone now." Kicker said as he also introduced himself. "My name's Chad Jones, my friends call me Kicker."

"My name's Misha Miramond aspiring scientist." Misha said as he told her who she was. "Well, don't worry Kelly. If we find the owner, we'll have him protect you."

"You will?" she asked and the two teens nodded their heads. "Oh thank you!" she said as she got up and followed them in.

* * *

Coby, Lori and Bud went into the place through the conservatory and noticed that there was some kind of secret passageway.

"Wow, where do you think this goes?" Coby asked.

"Not sure, big bro." Bud said as he felt a little nervous.

"Well, let's figure this out." Lori said as she walked inside. The boys followed her through the hall and found another door on the right side of her.

Meanwhile, Rad and his friends were in the garage and saw a whole bunch of cars, trucks and motorcycles. One of which was a Kawasaki Ninja.

"Whoever lives in this mansion must really like to collect vehicles." Rad said as he browsed around.

"Yeah. I like his enthusiasm." Carlos said as he browsed his head around. "I wonder he made all this." he said as he wondered how the owner made all his money.

Alexis then picked up a book entitled _"Advanced Mechanical Warriors: The story of the Transformers!"_ and found out that what the owner of the mansion did for a living. "Maybe this house belongs to an author, because I found a book he wrote right here on this workbench." she said.

"You may be right." Carlos said as he kept walking around to find another door.

Rad then found the other door that led to what looked like the lounge.

"Wow, this one heck of a lounge." Rad said as he looked around. "He must be ridonculously wealthy."

"Yeah, I agree." Alexis said as she took a look around. The girl found something wrong with the bookcase and she pulled one of the books, then the wall opened revealing a hidden passageway.

"GADZOOKS! Alexis, you found a hidden tunnel." Carlos stated.

"Let's see where it goes." The Lot of them went down the tunnel and found out that it led to a different room. They soon found themselves in the billiard room.

* * *

Koji, Carl and Jenny found themselves in the foyer, and saw a picture of the Autobot isginia on the right wall.

"Wow, someone else knew the existence of the Transformers." Koji said.

"But, how can that be?" Carl asked. "I thought you and your dad were the only ones who knew about them."

"I guess not."

"Hey, look." Jenny said as she saw a painting of a Headmaster Autobot that the three of them knew of. "T-That's Fortress Maximus in this painting."

"Yeah, looks like the owner of this place is a fan." Koji said as he and his friends went on down the hallway to see more portraits of other Transformers.

They kept on walking down until they saw an elevator behind the painting of what looked to be Omega Supreme. Koji and the others went inside it as Carl pushed the button and it started going down to whatever was below.

The elevator soon stopped and when the trio got out, they saw what looked like a laboratory under the mansion.

"Oh, wow." Jenny said as she was in awe. "This. Is. AWESOME!" she shouted but soon closed her mouth with her hands. "Sorry about that."

Koji sighed and said, "That's okay, Jenny. It was an accident. Let's just find anything unusual around here and be done with it." He then saw a lot of gadgets on the workbench. "Looks like one of these devices isn't finished yet."

"Well, we should see if the owner is home." Carl stated as he went back to the elevator and went up.

* * *

Meanwhile, Megatron and the Predacon's had just started looking an energon spout as they brought a draining device.

"Scorponok, is this the spot?" Megatron asked as he was. His beast mode looked like a mechanical dragon.

"Yes, Megatron." Scorponok commented on the form his leader picked. "And what shall we do now?"

"Now, we divert it into Energon Cubes, and store them onto our ship."

"Agreed, my Lord." Dinobot said while in his Velociraptor form.

"Only the Maximal's could be here by now. If they were anywhere on the planet."

"That cannot be." Terrorsaur said as he did not know about this.

"Well, we shall have the Energon before they get it." Buzz Saw stated.

"Wazzpinator help get Energon for our Lord." Waspinator added.

"You think I don't know that?!" Starscream said as he felt annoyed byWaspinator's inscecent buzzing.

"Starscream, get annoyed another time, right now we have Predacon work to do." Megatron said as he ordered his troops out. "And if you find the Maximal's, Obliterate them!"

"Yes, Lord Megatron!" the Predacon's said in unison.

* * *

Back at the mansion, Dillon was wondering something about the protoform he had in the basement.

"DARWIN, is Solarmax awake yet?" Dillon asked.

 **"Yes sir."** DARWIN said as he was showing where the individual in question was. **"He's in the secret passage that goes from conservatory to the library. And it looks like he's about to have a run-in with Coby Hansen, his brother Bud and Lori Michaels."**

"Yeah. So, Kicker and Misha are with Kelly went in through my back door, Rad, Carlos and Alexis are in the billiard room and Koji, Carl and Jenny are on the way to my laboratory looking me." Dillon said.

" **You are correct.** " DARWIN said. " **And, Side-Burn is with his brothers, Prowl and X-Brawn are in the intersection, while Koji, Carl, And Jenny are getting out of the passage. Jazz and Cliffjumper are about to meet Kicker, Misha and Kelly in the parlor, and Hot Shot is about to head for where Rad, Carlos and Alexis are.** "

"That's the billiard room." Dillon saw where they ended up at.

* * *

Coby, Bud and Lori were in the secret passage where they kept walking around when they saw some kind of ship around their height. There was nothing and no one inside of it.

"What's this?" Coby wondered. He did not know what was in the capsule. "What ever this is, I wonder if the owner has more of this."

"That's a good question." Bud said. "I wish I had a good answer."

"Or even a bad answer."Coby added to what his brother said. Just then, Lori heard footsteps approaching their position. She grabbed the boys and hid them with her in a spot where the hole went somewhere they didn't know of.

"Guys, I think we found that bad answer. We've got company." Lori whispered. "I'm not sure if it's friend or foe." They waited for the time to jump out and restrain whoever was there.

"Any idea's on what to do, Lori?" Coby asked.

"I say we defend ourselves just in case he tries to attack." Lori suggested.

Bud then looked at a door in the tunnel, and when he opened it, he saw a baseball bat, a crowbar and pipe. "Hey, we can use these!" He exclaimed.

So they grabbed the weapons and waited for someone to come there. They saw a shadow of what would be the one who made the footsteps. The shadow was definitely not human. In fact they heard it stop.

"Okay, now!" Lori shouted as her and the boys bolted out of the tunnel and saw what made the footsteps. It turned out to be a robot of origin they didn't notice.

"Wait a minute!" Lori said. The trio stopped and got a good look at this thing. "I think it's a Transformer."

"WHAT!?" Bud shouted as he was surprised by this. The robot looked like a human sized Transformer. It was colored orange, blue, silver, black and red. And it looked like it had a bit of animal portions on it. But it had Bat wings on it's back.

"Are you Autobot or Decepticon?" Coby asked as he felt curious.

"Actually, I'm a descendant of the Autobot's, a Maximal." It replied in a voice that sounded like Steve Borden a.k.a. Sting. It was definitely a guy.

"Maximal?" Coby asked.

"Yeah." the robot answered. "By the way, my name is Solarmax."

Lori, Bud and Coby did not know that the Autobot's went through an upgrade. "Well, what are you doing in this mansion, Solarmax?" Lori asked.

"I was about to bring to the one who owns this place." Solarmax replied. "He is also the one who chronicled the adventures of the Transformers and told the public that his story was fictitious."

"Uh, wow." Bud said as he felt enlightened by this explanation. "Well, are there any other Maximal's here?"

"Their on the way here." Solarmax said as he walked back to the main hold of the basement. "They should be arriving in the lab with their roster. Right now, Cheetor has assumed temporary command."

Coby was a little curious about why that was. "Cheetor? What happened to Optimus?" He asked.

"Megatron stabbed Optimus with an Energon Dagger, and his body was destroyed, but his spark is still in tact." Solarmax answered. Coby, Bud and Lori were shocked to know that Optimus died.

"So, his spark is gonna have a new body?" asked Lori.

"Yep." answered Solarmax.

* * *

In the Billiard Room, Rad, Carlos and Alexis were wondering what the owner could be doing.

"Well, the owner was here." Rad said as he noticed a splotch of red stuff dry on the hard wood part of the floor. "He got cut by something."

Carlos was a little weirded out by how a drop of blood was all dried up. "Oh man, how did that happen to them?"

"Carlos Lopez, don't be so frightened by a little bloodstain." Alexis said reassuringly.

"She's right, Carlos." a voice said behind them. They turned around and saw what looked like an old friend of theirs. "Hey, what's going on you three?" The voice turned out to be Hot Shot, only he was now at human height. Rad and company were very surprised to see him and shouted his name in unison.

"HOT SHOT!?"

"That's my name, don't wear it out." the one called Hot Shot said.

"Whoa, what happened to you Hot Shot?" asked Rad.

"Oh, this?" Hot Shot said to them. "I got upgraded from Autobot to Maximal."

"Wow, and you're the size of a human." Carlos added. "That is amazing, hermano."

"So, is Smokescreen, Jetfire and Jolt with you?" Alexis asked.

"Not yet." replied the Autobot turned Maximal. "But, Jolt is a Maximal now too. Smokescreen and Jetfire are on the way with Rattrap, Ironhide, Silverbolt, Blackarachnia and Cheetor who has taken temporary command of the Maximal forces."

"So, where's Optimus?" Rad asked.

"I'll let the owner of this mansion explain everything." Hot Shot said. He brought them to an elevator behind the wall. He hit the down button and off they went.

* * *

In the intersection of where Koji and his crew were, they noticed a mechanized Bison, Stallion and Owl in front of them.

"Uh, Koji." Carl asked his friend. "Why are there a bunch of animals here, and why is a human-sized owl looking at us?"

"I don't know." Koji replied. "But, there's something familiar about them."

The animals started to transform into robot mode. They had names similar to those that Koji knew of.

"X-Brawn, Maximize!"

"Side-Burn, Maximize!"

"Prowl, Maximize!"

Koji was astonished to see some familiar faces. Especially, ones that helped him save his father. "WOW, Side-Burn, X-Brawn, Prowl, is it really you?!" Koji wondered in excitement.

"Koji! Never thought we'd see you again?" X-Brawn said with his western dialect.

"So, are these your school friends?" asked Prowl.

"Yeah." Koji replied. "Carl, Jenny, meet the brothers. Prowl, Side-Burn and X-Brawn."

"Hey there." the two of them said.

As Koji was informed by the Autobot Brothers on how they got upgraded to Maximal's, he looked around and began to wonder something. "So, is T-Ai here too?" he asked.

Prowl went and said, "All will be revealed when we get to the main hold."

So, Koji and crew followed the brothers to where the main hold was at.

* * *

Kicker, Misha and Kelly were in the parlor and looked all around for anything unusual. But so far, they had not. Kicker let Kelly sit on couch in there, while he and Misha searched around.

"Wow, the owner must read a lot of stuff." Misha said.

"Yeah, but I also began to notice something." Kicker said as he pointed out that there was a duo of animals in the room. "There's a Jaguar and a Brahma Bull in here."

"Oh, I noticed that too." Kelly said. "What are they doing here? Are they trophies or something?"

So animals decided to go into their bot modes.

"Jazz, Maximize!"

"Cliffjumper, Maximize!"

Kelly was about to scream, but Kicker and Misha managed to come to her position. Kicker was a little skeptical about the two.

"Who are you two?" Kicker asked.

"My name is Cliffjumper." The red one said as he introduced himself.

"And my name's Jazz." He said as he used cool dude dialect

"Oh, so you guys are Transformers as well?" Misha asked feeling intrigued.

"Yeah." Jazz replied.

"We used to be Autobot's, but now we're Maximal's." Cliffjumper added. "If you're looking for Ironhide, he's on his way here as we speak."

Kicker was stunned to hear that Ironhide was coming. He has been partnered with him for a while now. He even let that Autobot help him get over his neuroses problems.

"Really?" Kicker said as he was starting to feel astonished. "Okay, where should we go to see him?"

"Down in the lab, of course." Jazz said. "It's right downstairs in the lower level."

"Uh, okay. Oh, I'm Misha Miramound." Misha replied.

"My name's Kicker Jones." He added. "The one with us is Kelly Starlight, she's looking for someone who drove a blue sports car and wants to have him locked up for stalking her. Do you know of anyone who has that?" Kicker asked.

"If you mean Side-Burn, he got upgraded to Maximal along with his brothers, X-Brawn and Prowl." Jazz said.

"Prowl's primary objective is Law Enforcement." Cliffjumper said. "And, X-Brawn is the oldest and the strongest. He must have been the SUV Kelly had."

Kelly was shocked to find out that her car was a Transformer. "If was driving in a robot?!" she shouted. "Well, if this Side-Burn is the one who was chasing me, then he's a robot too. So, I can't put him in jail."

"Nope." Jazz said while Kelly complained.

"Darn." Kelly poured and then turned her head to Cliffjumper. "So, do your friends call you Cliff?" she asked.

"Yes." Cliffjumper replied.

"Well, let's see the owner." Kelly said eagerly.

"Okay, to the elevator." Jazz said as he guided everyone to a door that held the elevator inside.

* * *

Outside the manor, Lucy Suzuki went over to the front door and knocked on it. Inside, Dillon heard from DARWIN.

" **Sir, Lucy Suzuki is at the front door.** " he said.

"Ah, right. I'll be right there." Dillon said as he went to a switch, and allowed her to go down a tunnel that acted as a slide.

"WHOAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Lucy said as she slid down the tunnel. When she stopped sliding, she ended up in the laboratory. "Huh, where-where am I?" she wondered. Then she noticed that there was a door that led to the other part of the lab.

"Ah, Professor Suzuki. Hello there." Dillon said as he shook the scientist's hand. "I'm Dillon Banner, owner this estate."

"Uh..It's nice to meet you, Dillon." Lucy said as she felt a little startled. "Nice manor you have here. It's very tech-savvy."

"Oh, you're underneath the actual mansion, in my laboratory." Dillon said reassuring her. "Oh, by the way, Coby, Lori and Bud are on the way here now."

Lucy was amazed. "They're here too? Okay, I might as well wait." she said as she grabbed a seat in the main hold of the lab. "I wonder how those three have been." she thought.

* * *

Coby and his group were following Solarmax across the hall. All the while, Spike Witwicky was out in the went inside of the house and ran up the stairs to the master bedroom.

"Man, who lives here?" Spike asked himself. He turned around and saw a huge cybernetic bug. "AHH! Wh-wh-who are you?" Spike asked the creature.

"Wait a minute. Spike Witwicky, is that you?" the bug asked while he sounded like Ichigo Kurosaki.

"Uh-Do I know you?" asked Spike.

"Sure you do." the bug said and then he decided to show him something.

"Bumblebee, Maximize!"

After the bug who called himself Bumblebee went into robot mode, Spike was surprised to see his old friend right in front of him and looking different.

"Wow, Bumblebee, how is it that your at human height now?" the Witwicky boy asked to his friend.

"Oh, I went through some changes while on Cybertron." Bumblebee replied. "I'll let Dillon explain everything to you."

"Okay." Spike said as he and Bumblebee walked to an elevator and knew they had a lot of catching up to do. As Bumblebee looked, he pressed the button and down they went.

* * *

Back with Coby and his group, they went through the door and ended up in the lab, while Kicker, Misha, Kelly, Jazz and Cliffjumper came in from their direction and Rad, Carlos, Alexis and Hot Shot came from theirs. Koji, Carl, Jenny, Side-Burn, X-Brawn and Prowl went down a flight of stairs and ended up in the same place as the others.

Coby opened his mouth and gaped at this. "WOW! This place awesome!" He then noticed that Rad and a bunch of others were in there. "Uh, who are you?" he asked.

"Oh, hi there." Rad said and then he introduced himself and his friends. "My name's Rad White, and these are my friends, Carlos Lopez and Alexis Thi Dang."

"I'm Coby Hansen, the little guy in the green is my brother, Bud." Coby said as he introduced himself and his little bro. "Oh, and the girl is a friend of ours, Lori Michaels. We came here from the Rocky Mountains."

"Oh, hey there all of you." Koji added to the conversation. "I'm Koji Onishi, and these are my friends, Carl and Jenny."

"Hello." Carl said.

"Hi." Jenny said as she bowed.

"Oh, hey there." Kicker popped up and said to Rad, "Rad, Carlos, Alexis, my name's Kicker Jones, I'll end up meeting when I'm little, but that's in the future."

"Whoa, hold on there." Rad said. "You're from the future?"

"Yep." Kicker said as he explained.

"Oh, I'm Misha Miramound, and this is Kelly Starlight." Misha said as she introduced themselves.

"Oh, by the way, where is the owner of this mansion and or lower level?" Kelly asked as she wanted to know.

"I'm right here." a voice called out to them. Dillon began doing a series of athletic movements and the guy lands on his feet. "Dillon Banner, at your service." He said bowing to everyone.

"Goodness, what an entrance!" Jenny said as she felt amazed.

"I'm the one who brought all of you here, because I need your help." Dillon then pulled a switch, and in appeared a ship that had a red insignia on it. Out of the ship came a few robots. One was blue and yellow with Black spots and some white portions. The other was grey and brown with red eyes. The third was blue, red, gold and grey. The fourth had wings on it's back and was red, gold, white and sky blue. There was yet another with wings only this one was brown, white, black and silver. The last one was blue, gold, Brown and had red eyes.

"Whoa, that ship is awesome!" Carlos said. "So, who are you guys.?"

The brown and grey one with the red eyes came up first and said, "My name's Rattrap, I'm a stealth fighter, master marksman and a demolition expert."

"I'm Nightscream, and I call a little bit of the dark searches." The blue, gold and brown robot said.

"My friends call me Blackarachnia." The female Maximal with the red, blue, gold and black body said in a seductive manner.

"I am Silverbolt. Tracker for the Maximal's Air Attack Squad." said the bird Maximal with the brown, white and gold body.

"I'm Cheetor, temporary commander of the Maximal's." The robot with the spots said as he introduced himself. Kicker looked in surprise to see that Ironhide was upgraded.

"Ironhide!" Kicker shouted in excitement.

"Oh, hey Kicker, hey Misha." The bot in the red, blue, yellow and grey said as he greeted his friends.

"Wow, so you're a rhinoceros now?" Misha asked.

"Yep." Ironhide said. Just then, Spike and Bumblebee entered the room.

"Hi everyone." Bumblebee said as everyone turned around.

"Oh, hey Bumblebee, hey Spike." Cheetor said. "You came just in time. We're about to have our briefing."

Koji interrupted by asking, "Wait, where's T-Ai?"

"I'm over here." A voice said behind them. Koji turned around and saw a robot that looked like the hologram he saw before. Only she looked different.

"T-AI, is that you?" Koji asked in excitement.

"Yep, only I've been upgraded and reformatted into Artemis." The former Tactical Artificial Intelligence now calling herself Artemis said to the boy she helped long ago.

"Named yourself after a goddess I take it?" asked Koji.

"Yep." Artemis replied. "Okay, I think Dillon should start the briefing."

* * *

A video showed up on the screen and it showed the profiles of the Predacon's. And the Pred's in their beast forms.

"Right now, I was alerted by my Artificial Intelligence, DARWIN that Megatron and the Predacon's had arrived on Earth." Dillon said as he informed the Maximal's of what is happening. "It's seems that they want to gather enough Energon to conquer the whole universe. However, I needed the humans that allied themselves with the Autobot's when they fought against the Decepticon's. My transporter device gathered you all from various timelines and you're the only ones who can help the Autobot's descendants; the Maximal's."

Rad, and the others were in awe when they heard this. "What!? You want us all to help them fight?" he asked.

"Yep." Dillon said. "And I even made some armor suits for all of you." He activated a switch and out of the floor came a bunch of armored suits that had beast forms.

Carl started counting and noticed that there was 10 of them, and asked, "How come there's only ten of them?"

Mike replied, "Well, the thing is I need someone to watch over the lab while the others help the Maximal's." Dillon also noticed that there were watch stations made for Carl, Jenny and Kelly. "Carl, you Jenny and Kelly will be with Lucy Suzuki in my lab while Rad, Carlos, Alexis, Kicker, Misha, Coby, Bud and Lori aid Cheetor and his group."

"Okay, I'm good with that." Jenny said.

"I second that emotion." Kelly added.

"Same here." Carl said last.

Lucy came in and Coby and his group were surprised to see her. "Hey there everyone." Lucy said as she greeted Coby and company.

"Hi Lucy." Lori said to the scientist she met while her and Bud were in the Rocky mountain area.

"Wow, you're in on this too?" asked Coby. "This I didn't expect."

"Nither did I." Bud added.

"Well, I didn't expect to be involved in this plan, either." Lucy said as she. "Right now, you and the others have to stop the Predacon's, before they drain or planet of it's resources."

"You got it!" Coby and the others nodded in agreement. "Suit up, everybody! We got a planet to save!"

"Right!" everyone said collectively. They all got into the armor, and got weapons then followed Cheetor into the ship, and they were off to where the Predacon's were at, while, Carl, Kelly, Jenny and Prof. Suzuki stayed at the mansion.

Artemis went over to Dillon and asked, "Am I going into battle too?"

"Yes, Artemis, you are." Dillon stated. "You'll be on the team with Koji and Solarmax."

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it."

* * *

As the Maximal's raced towards the battlefield, Megatron and his Predacon's were hot on the trail of Energon.

"The Energon has to be here somewhere." Megatron said. "I can almost feel it's power."

Then their alarm went beeping, Starscream went to report, "Lord Megatron, it would seem that Cheetor and the rest of the Maximal's are on the way here!"

"Blast it all!" Megatron retaliated. "Very well, we shall fight them. And then we will look for the Energon!"

The Maximal ship landed in the forested area, and the Maximal's in their beast modes all began to charge at the Predacon's with all their might.

"Okay, everyone let's do this!" Cheetor said as he and everyone got ready to transform. "It's time to Transform and battle!"

"Rattrap, Maximize!"

"Jazz, Maximize!"

"Ironhide, Maximize!"

"Cliffjumper, Maximize!"

"Bumblebee, Maximize!"

"Hot Shot, Maximize!"

"Prowl, Maximize!"

"X-Brawn, Maximize! Yee-haw!"

"Side-Burn, Maximize!"

"Cheetor, Maximize!"

"Blackarachnia, Maximize!"

"Jetfire, Maximize!"

"Nightscream, Maximize!"

"Silverbolt, Maximize!"

"Artemis, Maximize!"

"Solarmax, Maximize!"

"Okay, Megatron, either you leave now, or we will have to use force!" Cheetor said demandingly.

"Oh, poor choice of words, Sub-Commander Cheetor." Megatron taunted. "But let's see how you fare, in the battlefield. Predacon's, Terrorize!"

"Soundwave, Terrorize!"

"Terrorsaur, Terrorize!"

"Waspinator, Terrorize!"

"Scorpinok, Terrorize!"

"Starscream, Terrorize!"

"Ravage, Terrorize!"

"Buzz Saw, Terrorize!"

"Tarantulas, Terrorize!"

"Shockwave, Terrorize!"

"Rumble, Terrorize!"

"Frenzy, Terrorize!"

"Megatron, Terrorize!"

The battle went on, as Soundwave, Rumble, Frenzy, Ravage and Buzz Saw went to take it against Jetfire, Blackarachnia, Artemis, Koji who is now in his armor suit looking like a sabertoothed flying squirrel and Solarmax. "Okay, Koji what should your code name be?" asked Artemis.

"I was thinking Wildbeat." Koji replied as he used his new weapon on the blue Alligator Predacon (Rumble).

"I like it." Solarmax stated. "But right now, let's slag some Pred's!"

"Yeah, I all for that." Jetfire stated as he fired his blaster at Buzz Saw. "I'm taking you down Buzz Saw."

"Wanna bet?!" Buzz Saw said tauntingly.

Shockwave was teamed with Terrorsaur and Waspinator against Nightscream, Silverbolt and the Brothers.

"I find your efforts to be illogical." Shockwave said.

"You know, I never really used logic against a Predacon before." Nightscream said.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Dillon's Mansion, Carl and the others were monitoring the Maximals progress.

"Guys, it looks like the Energon is 2 miles North West of your position." Carl said. "Solarmax, that's your cue!"

 **"Got it, Carl."** Solarmax said as he got ready to head over there without being detected.

Solarmax got the coordinates. "BEAST MODE!" he shouted as the mechanical parts in him began whirring and he went into animal form and flew North West.

"What? Where is that Maximal going?" wondered Megatron. He then realized that he was being diverted. "Predacon's, I'm going to follow a stray Maximal, you keep the others occupied!"

"Yes Lord Megatron." the lot of them replied in unison.

Megatron switched into his beast mode which was a dragon and he flew after Solarmax trying to catch up with him.

Solarmax was still faster than the Predacon leader as he bolted towards the Energon. He went into robot mode and found it.

"Okay, that ought to do it." Solar max said as Megatron went into robot mode and began to battle him. Solarmax pulled out a sword and began to take a few slashes at the Predacon leader. he kept blocking and blocking Megatron's attacks, but was scratched in the face plate and kicked down.

"You really think that a puny Maximal like yourself can withstand the might of Megatron?!" he taunted.

Solarmax got up and went into Beast Mode again, this time he bit Megatron's right arm and began to rip it off him. "That's what you get when you mess with a Fuzor! You get your arm ripped off!"

* * *

Elsewhere, Cheetor was trying to outrace Terrorsaur.

 **"I have a sample of the Energon, Cheetor!"** Solarmax said over the comm-link.

"Okay Solarmax, I read you." Cheetor replied. "Maximals, Solarmax got a sample of the Energon! Time to fade heroes!"

"I read you skate cat!" Rattrap said as he was. They all bolted back to the ship, and Megatron got up and shouted.

"CURSES!" Megatron turned his attention back to the other Predacons and said, "Predacons, the Energon is useless to us now! Back to base! BEAST MODE!" he went back into his Beast Mode and flew back to his vessel.

Little did they know, someone was watching them. It was shrouded in black, but it looked like a woman.

"Holding my position for now, but it looks like the call I got wasn't a mistake." she said into her wrist com. "The Maximals have indeed landed among us, and their goal is to protect our planet. Over and out!"

* * *

Back at Banner Estate, Dillon congratulated them on a job well done.

"Yes!" Dillon said as he jumped for joy. "We got the Energon sample needed. Now, all that needs to be done, is refine it into this Protoform and give it life."

"How can you do that?" asked Kelly.

"Like this." Dillon said as he inserted the Energon into the Refine device, then as it became pure he inserted it into the Blank Protoform, and it began to activate, and as it did so, the mech moved it's arms, then legs, then head. "It's brilliant! IT'S ALIVE! Now to insert the Spark." he inserted the Spark into the chest, and it morphed into a white lion, taking the others by surprise.

"Whoa, ultra gear!" Cheetor said.

"Maximize!" the lion said as it morphed into robot mode, it looked like the old Maximal commander. Cheetor and the others gasped in surprise, while Dillon jumped in excitement.

"I've done it!" he cheered. "OPTIMUS PRIMAL LIVES!"

"Then it's true." Bumblebee said, as he felt amazed by this. "Our leader is back.

"Yes, Bumblebee." Optimus said. "And this time no force in the multiverse will be able to keep me down."

To Be Continued...

* * *

Well, it took me two years to come up with this, but it was worth the trouble of making this story. I'm sorry I took so long to make this, but I needed to be certain of whether or not to make this into a fanfic, and I chose well. So, I hope that all of you enjoy this chapter.

Next Time: Optimus Primal is back as a lion, and since he's leader of the Maximals, he could be called the king of the jungle, since that's what a lion is in the wild. But, Megatron is looking for another batch of Energon. Cheetor then goes with Bumblebee, Prowl, Side-Burn and Artemis to try and hold them off until Optimus learns how to adjust to his new body. Cliffjumper, Jazz, Kicker, Rad and Spike run into a guy named Jack Darby and his mother June. They soon see a jackal, and then the jackal becomes someone that Jack and June know quite well. Who is it? Find out in Chapter 2: Optimus Primal Revived!

Saolarmax: Please Read, Review, Comment, Favorite and Follow. Remember, **NO FLAMES!**


End file.
